1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch-equipped coaxial connector having a fixed contact and a movable contact, which are caused to be in a mutually separated state when an corresponding connector is mated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a switch-equipped coaxial connector is used in an electronic device or an electric device such as a mobile phone. The switch-equipped coaxial connector is used as, for example, a small circuit testing switch for testing the state or performance of various electronic circuits such as high-frequency circuits provided in the device. A below-described circuit testing switch according to FIG. 25 and FIG. 26 corresponding to the disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-49276 is composed of a switch-equipped coaxial connector 1 mounted on a circuit board so as to separate an electronic circuit of the device main body, and the switch is configured so that a probe (test needle) 2 of a test plug connector serving as a corresponding connector is inserted thereinto from the upper side (the near side in the vertical direction with respect to the paper plane) through a corresponding insertion hole provided in the switch-equipped coaxial connector 1.
In such a switch-equipped coaxial connector 1, an electrically-conductive shell 1b for ground connection is attached to outside of an insulating housing 1a, and the connector is configured to be mounted and subjected to use when a plurality of board connecting parts 1c integrally projecting from the electrically-conductive shell 1b are solder-joined with electrically-conductive paths on a wiring board, of which illustration is omitted. A contact pair composed of a movable contact 1d and a fixed contact 1e for signal transmission is attached to the interior of the insulating housing 1a of this case, and the movable contact 1d and the fixed contact 1e of the pair are respectively connected to one side and the other side of an electronic circuit (illustration omitted) provided on a device main body.
A distal-end part of the probe (test needle) 2 of the test plug connector inserted into the switch-equipped coaxial connector 1 from the upper side (FIG. 26, the near side in the vertical direction of the paper plane) undergoes pressure-contact so as to push-open a free-end part of the movable contact 1d, which swings in a substantially horizontal plane; and, as a result, the movable contact 1d is swung and separated from the fixed contact 1e to separate the original electronic circuit. At the same time, the movable contact 1d is brought into contact with a lower-end part of the above described probe 2; and, as a result, the probe 2 becomes the state in which the probe is conducted to another electronic circuit of the device main body. For example, an arbitrary test is configured to be executed when electric signals from the electronic circuit are output to outside through the probe 2.
However, in such a switch-equipped coaxial connector, dust such as garbage easily enters the interior thereof through a corresponding insertion hole provided in an insulating housing. Particularly, the dust may adhere to a movable contact disposed immediately below the corresponding insertion hole, and the dust may enter a part for contact with a fixed contact and cause defective electrical connection.